Expectata in Inferno
Expectata in Inferno Halloween Special. Ponyo's POV Ik glimlach als ik van school met Ren en Haru naar mijn huis wandel. Het is vandaag de dag. De dag waar ik elk jaar naar uitkijk. 31 oktober. Halloween. Ik grimas bij de gedachte om mezelf te verkleden en naar huizen te gaan om GRATIS snoep te krijgen! Ik kan haast niet wachten! Straks ga ik samen met Haru, Rosu, Hanon, Raito, Ren en Sosuke (Minder enthousiasme) trick or treating! Normaal gezien wil ik niet dat Sosuke meekomt, maar Hanon bleef maar zeuren en zeuren, dus heb ik het maar toegelaten. Ik ben veel te aardig voor mensen. Maar ze is tenminste blij. Zachtjes zucht ik, maar direct daarna plant er weer een glimlach op mijn gezicht. Ik moet positief blijven denken. Het is Halloween. Dit is mijn lievelingsfeestdag en niets of niemand, zelfs Sosuke niet, gaat me slecht gezind maken om mijn favoriete feestdag. Dus concentreer ik me op iets anders. In mijn hoofd bedenk ik me hoe ik er zou uitzien met mijn kostuum? Of hoe Ren eruit zou zien met zijn kostuum! Hij heeft me niet gezegd wat het is, hij wil het een verrassing houden.. Die pestkop. Met mijn gedachten diep in de Halloween-mood wandel ik samen met mijn vriendje en beste vriendin over straat. "Meisjes, zijn jullie bijna klaar?!" Raito bonkt hard op de deur. "Ja, ja!!! Heb geduld!!" snauwt Rosu naar haar broer en doet verder met Hanon's haar. Hanon heeft dan ook echt hulp nodig. Haar haar moet helemaal verwikkelt worden in verband. Nou ja, wie komt er nou op het idee om als een moderne mummie verkleed te komen?! Hanon dus! Eigenlijk wist ik eerst niet wat een moderne mummie is, maar toen ik het vroeg, antwoordde ze omdat Rosu als een moderne heks komt, zij even goed als een moderne mummie kan komen. Ik zucht. We zitten nu al 10 minuten te wachten op Hanon. Verveeld kijk ik om me heen om te zien wat iedereen aanheeft. Rosu is, zoals Hanon zei, als moderne heks gekomen. Ze draagt een lange wijde rode rok met een moerasgroende T-shirt met thumb|left|259px|Zwarte kleren als een dievegge en kattenoren- en staart.lange mouwen erboven. Haar schoenen zijn hoog, zoals die van de jaren 80. Haru moet Cat Woman voorstellen. Ze heeft zwarte kleren aan als een dievegge en kattenoren en -staart, waarschijnlijk haar echte, aan. Ik zelf heb een kort, zwart rokje aan tot boven mijn knieën met een panty eronder aan en een donkerpaars topje met een kleinethumb|Zwart, kort rokje met een panty en een kleine cape en een heksenhoed cape en een heksenhoed. Hanon heeft tot nu toe gescheurd verband aan over haar hele lichaam. En rond haar middel en boezem vormt het verband een topje en rokje. Na een tijdje is Rosu eindelijk klaar met Hanon's haar. Nu kunnen we eindelijk vertrekken op tocht. Rosu, Teeji, Raito, Haru, Hanon, Sosuke, Ren en ik lopen rustig over straat met pompoenmandjes vol snoep in onze handen. Een glimlach plant zich op mijn gezicht als Ren een arm rond thumb|left|278px|Gangster zonder shirt (onverdraaglijk)mijn middel doet. Mijn vriendje, die verkleed is als een gangster zonder shirt (onverdraaglijk), trekt me dichter tegen zich aan. Daardoor moet ik grinniken. Mijn arm maakt zich ook een weg rond zijn middel en houdt hem stevig vast. Vanuit mijn ooghoek zie ik dat een mondhoek naar boven gaat. Alles is perfect, totdat... "Hey, waar komt die mist opeens vandaan?" Raito's stem zat vol verwarring. Met een vraagteken op mijn hoofd kijk ik naar de dikke mist die zich naar ons toe trekt. Verward kijken we om ons heen en zien stilletjes aan de huizen verdwijnen in de mist. Hij is zo dik. "Blijf bij elkaar allemaal." ik kan net nog zien dat Sosuke Hanon dichter tegen zich aantrok toen hij dat zei. Ren's grip vertrakt en de mijne ook. Nog voordat de mist te dik wordt, gaan we allemaal bij elkaar staan. Samen als groep stappen we vooruit; voorzichtig. Als we na een tijdje nog steeds geen stoepen of gebouwen zien, beginnen we ons af te vragen waar we zijn. En opeens... Verschijnen er twee grote robijnrode ogen in de duistere, dikke mist. Op onze hoede houden we halt en blijven staren naar de robijnrode ogen. Een diep gesis weergalmt over de vlakte voordat de twee ogen zich verviervoudigen. Met horror staren we naar de ogen die ons aanstaren. En plots komen de ogen in beweging. Steeds komen ze dichter en dichter. Uiteindelijk zien we een schim. Naderhand het dichter komt, krijgt het een vorm. Het is iets met acht poten... Pas als de mist weg trekt, kunnen we met grote ogen het afgrijselijk monster bekijken. Het is een spin. Oh, niet zo maar een spin. Een reusachtige, zwarte spin. Mijn lichaam trilt, die van iedereen trilt, maar die van Haru het meest. Ze heeft namelijk een fobie voor spinnen, arme meid. Met kleine en rustige stappen komt het dichter en dichter. En op een gegeven moment... "Rennen!!!" Sosuke grijpt Hanon's arm en gaat er met haar vandoor. En opeens zijn de mijne ook in beweging. Die van iedereen zijn in beweging. Achter ons horen we een afgrijselijk gekrijs en voelen dan de aarde trillen. Automatisch kijk ik achterom en bemerk dat de spin zijn passen heeft versneld en ons achtervolgt. En het lot moest zo nodig niet aan onze kant staan. Haru valt. Iedereen stopt zijn passen en we draaien ons om; ogen wijd en gevuld met angst. Met een gekrijs stopt de spin voor Haru en net voordat ze kan weglopen, hakt het monster haar kop er af. Met dezelfde poot snijdt het haar lichaam open en peuzelt haar ingewanden op. "Haru!!!" Raito's woede is te voelen en na dat hoor ik niks meer. Haru is dood. Mijn beste vriendin is dood. Uit woede gooit Raito een grote steen naar de spin zijn kop. Zonder de spin ook maar pijn te doen, gaat de steen kapot en houdt de spin halt in zijn doen. Met nu bloedrode ogen en zijn tanden vol met Haru's bloed staart hij ons aan. Woedend laat het een gesis horen en zet zich weer in beweging. Uit automatisme beginnen we allemaal weer lopen. Deze keer krijgt de spin Raito te pakken. Voila. Een poot recht door Raito's hart. Een gekrijs verlaat Rosu's stem als ze weent om het verlies van haar tweelingbroer. De volgende die sterft, is Hanon. Het monster heeft haar vermoord door haar met zijn poten uiteen te scheuren. Sosuke is direct daarna. Zijn hoofd is er af gehakt op dezelfde manier zoals bij Haru. Teeji, Rosu, Ren en ik hebben het al op het lopen gezet, maar kunnen nauwelijks onstsnappen aan het angstaanjagende monster. Tot ons groot ongeluk begint het te regen en de grond wordt slijk. Doordat glijdt Teeji uit en zo heeft de spin zijn volgend slachtoffer. In twee. Het monster snijdt hem in twee. Verticaal in twee. Rosu gilt en rent terug naar Teeji. En dat verduurt haar. Horizontaal wordt ze door midden gebeten. Al snel zijn Ren en ik de enige overgeblevenen. We blijven maar rennen en rennen. Zelfs als mijn benen moe worden, blijf ik rennen. Ik kan niet stoppen. Maar natuurlijk moet ik weer mijn klungelige zelf zijn en struikelen over een losse tak. hard beland ik op de grond en haastig draai ik me om om te kunnen zien hoe snel de spin nadert. Verstijd uit angst kan ik mijn ogen niet sluiten en staar, met ogen wijd geopend, in de acht bloedrode ogen. Als hij voor me stilstaat en zijn poot opheft, naar mijn hart gericht. Met een daverende snelheid sjeest het naar beneden en er spuit bloed. Dat bloed belandt op mijn gezicht. Maar het is niet mijn bloed. Voordat de poot mijn hart heeft kunnen raken, heeft Ren zich voor me geplaatst. Met ogen vol horror en ongeloof staar ik naar Ren's gezicht terwijl hij bloed hoest. Mijn ogen dwalen dan af naar de reusachtige poot die door zijn borstkas is geboord. "Nee..." komt er alleen als gefluister door mijn mond. Daardoor moet hij glimlachen en dan moet ik huilen. Nee, niet glimlachen als je dood gaat!!!! "Vlucht." zijn de laatste woorden die uit zijn mond komen voordat hij zijn ogen vredig sluit, die glimlach nog steeds op zijn gezicht. Mijn lichaam doet wat hij zegt en zet zich in beweging. Tranen blijven stromen over mijn wangen. Ren... Ren... Hij is dood. Ren is dood. Dan weer struikel ik, maar deze keer over mijn eigen voeten. Weer nadert de spin snel en voordat ik het weet, voel ik iets koud en hard door mijn bord steken. Met grote natte ogen kijk ik naar de ijzeren poot van het monster. Even snel als het er in gaat, gaat het er weer uit en ik zie mijn bloed vloeien over de vlakte. Als ik opkijk, aanschouw ik een beeldschonethumb|300px|Een beeldschone vrouw in een troon met jongensachtig haar, dat toch bij haar past, met grote indringende gouden ogen. vrouw in een troon met jongensachtig haar, dat toch bij haar past, en grote indringende gouden ogen. Ze grijnst vals terwijl ze, met één been over de andere en een arm leunend op de leuning van de troon, iets roodachtigs vast heeft in een kelk en zit op de troon. "Myuu." verlaat mijn mond nog voordat alles zwart wordt. Myuu's POV. Met een valse grijns bekijk hoe de laatste van de acht sterft. Even grinnik ik en knip dan met mijn vingers. En voila. Daar staan ze weer. Levend wel. Samen. Maar niet voor lang. Weern stuur ik Arakhne, Bewaker van de poorten van het Koninkrijk van de Dood, op hen af. En weer worden ze één voor één vermoord. En telkens weer knip ik met mijn vingers en telkens weer komen ze weer tot leven om daarna weer te worden vermoord. Een eindeloze nachtmerrie. Maar ja, zo gaat dat hier nu in het Koninkrijk van de Dood. Met een grijns neem ik een zip van mijn konijnenbloed. "Welkom in de Hel, Ponyo..." fluister ik haar duister toe. Oh, wat hou ik van Halloween. Categorie:Special's